I've Still Got the Love We Made
by Lost in Day Dreams
Summary: On a very special day, old feelings between friends resurface. Reba/Brock....sorta.
1. Of Weddings and Resurfacing Love

A/N: Hello everyone! Well, midterms have passed (thank the Lord!) and unfortunately so has my spring break, but thanks to that vacation I finally found the time to complete this! I've had this idea in the works for a good three months now, but I underestimated the workload for my spring term so I was never able to get around to it. Thank goodness for mandatory breaks! Well anyhoo, this one is set about two years after the end of the show. Hope y'all enjoy!

Oh! And I forgot to mention, it's a twoshot instead of a oneshot mostly because it would be ridiculously long if I combined it. It's still ridiculously long, but at least this way it's more pleasing to the eye. :)

* * *

Colorful patterns of the light that poured in through the stained glass windows ran across Brock and his rented tuxedo as he walked down the aisle of the quaint little church, waiting for the wedding to begin. Already a few guests were milling around the sanctum as he was, but none of which he recognized. Thankfully though they were all being entertained by one of his family members, so it put no pressure on him to make small talk. Instead he had free time to walk around and check for any last minute wedding preparations that may have been neglected.

_Everything seems to be in order, _he thought to himself proudly. When he was first recruited into helping with the wedding plans, he hadn't been sure if he could do it, but it turned out he was actually pretty good at it. Scarily good, in his opinion, and of course his son-in-law didn't miss a beat in teasing him about it. It was all in good fun, though, and as long as Van didn't bring up his less-than-masculine hidden talent in front of his golf buddies, Brock saw no reason to kill him just yet.

After making his way up and down the aisle a couple of more times, Brock was finally convinced that everything was perfect. Now all that was left to do was get the guests situated and then the ceremony could finally begin. He figured that could wait though, as a quick glance at his watch told him they still had about another half an hour until the scheduled time of the ceremony. What should he do with this free time?

_Might as well go check on the bride, _he reasoned. She had told him yesterday to give her ample warning before the wedding was to start so she could be sure she managed her time wisely; he figured a half an hour was plenty of warning. After one last quick glance at the main sanctum he made his way through a door at the back of the church and into the little hallway where all the dressing rooms were hidden. Knocking on the door to the room that had been specified for the bride, he waited until he heard her say come in before he entered.

He felt his breath hitch a bit when he finally caught sight of Reba, standing in front of a full length mirror studying her wedding dress. The fitted bodice and long flowing gown accentuated her best features, giving the allusion that the designer had had her in mind when they made the dress. She looked beautiful.

"Oh hey Brock," she greeted him through the mirror. "Everything going okay?"

"Uh…" he stammered, still a bit stunned at her appearance, "Uh, yeah! Everything's ready actually. We should be able to start in half an hour."

"Great," she said as she flashed him a smile. "I can't thank you enough for helping out with all this, Brock. I knew if I had left it up to just Van and Cheyenne nothing would get done between the arguing." Brock gave a small laugh but continued to stare, trying to recall if she had also looked this beautiful on their own wedding day. Meanwhile, Reba went on.

"I feel a little silly," she admitted as she adjusted her veil. "This all seems like a bit much for my second wedding. But you know how persistent Brad can be. He said that since he and his first wife had had to elope, he wanted some tradition at his second wedding." He watched as a small dreamy smile appeared on her face at the thought of her soon-to-be husband, and Brock's heart sunk and soared at the same time.

He wanted Reba to be happy; he really did. And part of him _was_ thrilled that she had found happiness again, especially with a guy like Brad. Brock had known him for several years before he and Reba ever even met. They had been casual golf buddies whenever they happened to show up at the club on the same day. Brad was a doctor, a pediatrician to be exact; the most successful pediatrician in all of Houston. He was a widower, nice, funny, and incredibly good looking…not that Brock was attracted to him, he could just see the appeal. And it also helped that he was absolutely crazy about Reba, probably even from the moment they first met.

It was on a Tuesday, Brock recalled well. He had brought Jake with him over to the golf course while Reba was out showing houses, agreeing to wait for her there so she could pick him up when she was done. After a long day of golf, Brock and Jake ran into Brad when they were heading back in to wait for her and asked him to join them for some celebratory ice cream at the club's creamery, to which he agreed. Reba showed up a few minutes later, beaming over what Brock guessed was a very successful house showing. That's probably the moment all their lives changed.

Brock knew right away from the look in his eyes that Brad was smitten. It was probably her smile that did it, he guessed. Over the course of the thirty odd years they had known each other, he had watched Reba drive men absolutely crazy when she flashed that smile, including Brock himself. Brad asked her to join them for some ice cream, which she graciously accepted. They struck up a conversation, and before either one of them knew it (despite Jake's several complaints of boredom) two hours of talking like they had known each other their entire lives flew by. Brock wasn't the least bit surprised when Brad asked Reba if they could continue their conversation at dinner on Friday, nor was he surprised when she agreed.

That one date led to a whole string of continuous dates, and eventually Reba invited him home to meet the rest of the family; she even invited Brock to bring Barbra Jean and Henry over to meet him as well. That in itself was a _big, _definite sign that things were beginning to get serious. Brad and Brock's daughters hit it off right away; Van though was a little harder to convince, his overly protective nature to blame. Barbra Jean, on the other hand, didn't take much convincing at all; Brock was pretty sure she would approve of any man Reba dated as long as he made her best friend happy, and Brad obviously did.

It only took a couple more dinners after that introductory one for Brad to become another member of the family, and it was pretty obvious to everyone that he wasn't going away any time soon. Sure enough, on their one year anniversary Brad proposed and Reba said later that she had accepted without even a thought. They set the date for June and wedding plans went under way.

Now in the blink of an eye here they were, living the day Brock discovered he had been dreading the most, and he hated himself for it. He knew this was what he had hoped would happen since right after he and Reba's divorce was finalized. She had found love again. She had found someone that thought the world of her; that was willing to give up everything just to be with her. That was the kind of love she deserved. But then why did he have this terrible ache inside of him? There had to be a reason, but before he had been too afraid to explore the possibilities. Now though, seeing Reba standing there in her wedding gown, he knew he had no choice. He was sure he would eventually go crazy if he just kept it all locked away.

He was still in love with her, of course. That much was obvious. But the thing was that it wasn't that constantly present, intense love he had felt for her when they were still married; the kind that he would feel every time he looked at her. Instead this love only appeared every once in a while, at times when they shared a look or a smile or when they would hang out like the best friends they used to be before all the bitterness of divorce. Brock had to admit, that wasn't so terrible. Anyone should expect to feel love for the woman who had been his best friend for twenty years and the mother of his children. What scared him though was how intense that love still remained, even in its most fleeting moment. It was that intensity that made him long for his and Reba's married days again, and what made him wonder, even to this day, if he had made the right decision by leaving her nearly eight years ago.

"Brock," he suddenly heard his ex-wife snap. He blinked his eyes rapidly as if he had just woken up from a dream and stared at her blankly. "Did you hear what I just asked?"

"Uh, sure I did," Brock fibbed. "I was just about to say I don't know." Reba raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"You don't _know_ where our grandkids are right now?"

"Oh, yeah! Kyra is watching them and Henry for Van and Cheyenne! Sorry, I thought you had asked if…you…" he tapered off lamely after not being able to come up with a plausible excuse, staring down at his shoes and hoping she wouldn't ask any further questions. He could feel her eyes bore into the top of his head, but thankfully she let it slide.

"_Anyway,_" she went on, "I'm so glad we figured out a way to get them all involved. Elizabeth is going to be the prettiest little flower girl, and it is going to be so cute watching Henry push little Steve down the aisle in that carriage as he carries the rings. Can you believe how much Steve has grown already? Seems like just yesterday he was born …"

Meanwhile, Brock breathed a sigh of relief and began to wonder how long he had actually been staring at her, with his luck probably with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes as wide and blank as a deer's when it's caught in headlights. Time to put his half-listening skills to use! As Reba continued to speak fondly of their grandchildren, Brock scanned for key words he could repeat back to her in case she paused for him to respond again. Inside though, he continued to wrestle with the turmoil he had been feeling since only God knows when.

He knew it was wrong to love her as strongly as he did, even if it wasn't constantly. But he had grown so used to that feeling; it had been with him probably since the first time he ever laid eyes on her back in college. To be without it…well, it would just be like living without a part of himself; like there would be a hole where his heart should have been. Brock had to smirk a bit at the thought of the eye roll he would have gotten from Reba had he said that aloud, but it was true. She would always be very much a part of him no matter what he did.

"You know the only thing wrong with his wedding is that Lori Ann couldn't be here. I still have yet to meet her fiancée and I'm dying to know what he's like," he heard his ex-wife say when he tuned back in for a minute. She had just put on her veil over her soft red curls and the light casting through the shimmering material gave her a heavenly glow. She looked gorgeous, and although it distracted him for a bit Brock's mind still continued to race.

_But what if I'm forced to live without it, _a horrible thought occurred to him. Reba was getting married. Another man was taking her from him. Well, of course he knew that she hadn't been his ever since their divorce, but as long as Reba was single he still felt oddly connected to her; like he was still the only man in her life. Sure there had been other men, but he had been able to tell from the beginning that none of them would last. None of them were good enough for her, and as much as he hated to admit it he was glad none of those relationships lasted. It made him a horrible person, he knew, but he just hadn't been ready to let go of her yet. He still wasn't ready.

"I'm so glad Brad chose New York City for the honeymoon," Reba continued to say. "I know it isn't the traditional beach honeymoon, but I've always wanted to go see a real Broadway play! I'm so excited…"

_Brad could take her away,_ Brock went on in his head. What if he got an even better job offer somewhere else, somewhere Reba was willing to move to? That scary notion could easily become a reality in a few years, when all the kids grew up and moved away. What would hold her here after that? Certainly not Brock, after all he had done to her. Barbra Jean might be a bit more convincing, but she still bugged the heck out of Reba half the time so he doubted she would stay around for her. What else could he do but watch her walk away?

"Alright, I think I'm good to go," Brock suddenly heard Reba say. "Although my hair is losing a bit of its curl in the back…maybe I should curl it a bit again…"

_I'm losing her_, he realized as a few tears stung his eyes. _And there's nothing I can do about it! I guess I'll just have to get used to a life without Reba…_

"Nah, I don't think I'll have the time to wait for the curling iron to heat."

_But I don't want to get used to it! Who's gonna be around to help me with my problems! Who will I turn to when things get rough at home!_

"Oh it's alright. The front of my hair is still curly and the veil hides most of the back…"

_She's my best friend. What am I gonna do without her in my life? How am I supposed to get by?_

"Okay now I'm definitely ready to go! Wait, is my veil on straight?"

"I don't want you to marry him," Brock suddenly blurted out. He hadn't wanted to say that aloud, but it was just torturing him. He was sure if he had just kept it all in he would have eventually exploded. Meanwhile Reba froze in mid-veil adjustment and slowly turned around to face him, her face flooded with astonishment and confusion. Slowly she dropped her arms to her sides and furrowed her brows.

"What did you just say?"

"Reba, I don't want you to marry Brad. _Please _don't marry Brad," pleaded with her.

"You're crazy," she snapped. "Give me _one _good reason why I shouldn't marry Brad!"

"I'm still in love with you," he answered without hesitation, and for a second he thought he made the right decision. He suddenly felt like a ton of weight had just been lifted off his shoulders….that is, until Reba burst into a fit of giggles. _Okay, not exactly the reaction I was looking for…_

"What's so funny," he asked, his wounded pride giving an edge to his tone. Reba shook her head and pressed her lips together to try to suppress her laughter, but it was to no avail. The laughter still came and Brock's pride still bruised. She caught the pained look in his eye though, and only then was she able to get it together…for the most part.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, though her speech was still a bit broken up with laughter. "It's just…you're insane!"

"Insane! What do you mean I'm insane," Brock demanded to know, now not only embarrassed but incredibly hurt as well.

"Well what else would you call a married man who just told his ex-wife, who coincidently is about to remarry as well, that he still loved her!"

"Incredibly brave is what I would call him," he retorted, prompting a scoff on her part. "Look Reba, I know my timing isn't perfect, but I just had to tell you! I think I would have gone insane if I just kept it to myself any longer! I love you, and I don't want you to marry Brad."

He paused and studied her reactions carefully, hoping for even the slightest sign that she felt the same way. Unfortunately Reba had one of the best poker faces around, which also happened to be the reason why she beat him at the game so often. She folded her arms in front of her and gave him a small sly smile.

"Alright Brock, let's suspend reality for a second and say that I told you I loved you too; that I'm willing to just run away with you right now! What would you do? Are you _really_ willing to walk out on Barbra Jean and Henry to be with me?"

Brock was struck speechless at her words. He was dead sure that he still loved her, but he was also certain that he didn't want to walk out on his current wife either. He did still love her, even if it was slightly different from the way he loved Reba. And true, their marriage may have become a bit strained yet again, but it still didn't mean he wanted to give up on it. Plus there was no way he'd be able to walk out on Henry. The poor boy has already had a rough first few years, watching his parents argue so often; it would kill Brock if he just completely abandoned him. No, he knew there was no way he would be able to run away with Reba. But it still didn't stop him from wanting her so. So what was he supposed to say?

"I-I…" he stammered, hoping something would come to him. Unfortunately it never did, giving meaning to the old saying, "it's better to keep your mouth shut and appear foolish than open it and remove all doubt". Reba expected it though apparently, the way she nodded her head and smiled smugly at him.

"That's what I thought," she said as she uncrossed her arms and took a few steps towards him, until they weren't even a foot apart. Boy, she really knew how to drive him crazy. "Look Brock, I know you love me, alright? I can feel it sometimes. And to be completely honest I still love you too."

"You do," he asked with a hint of relief. At least he knew now that he wasn't the only one living with these feelings.

"Of course! I mean we've been best friends for like what, thirty years? Married for twenty of them, have three beautiful children together. How could I not still have feelings for you?" Brock grinned at her words and looked deep into her soft blue eyes. He loved how much comfort and clarity just looking into those eyes brought into his life. Before he knew it or could even want to stop himself he was leaning in towards her like he used to, just inches away from kissing her. Reba stopped him abruptly however, putting her hand on his chest and gently pushing him back a bit.

"But things are different now, Brock…_very _different. I'm in love with Brad, and I know you still love Barbra Jean. We can't just toss that aside because of feelings lingering from a relationship that ended eight years go."

_She's right_, he thought inwardly. She was always right. No matter how hard he and his pride tried to think otherwise, Brock knew Reba always knew what the best thing was to do in any given situation, and brought even the most dismal looking of dilemmas into a light that suddenly made them so much easier to overcome. That was another thing he loved the most about her…along with her kind heart, her charming smile, her exceptional beauty…wait, what was he doing! He had to stop this before he got lost in those feelings again! Instead he tried to remain focused on the rationality of her words.

"I know what you're saying is right, Reba. It's just that," he paused to look deep into her eyes and draw strength from them before continuing, "you're my best friend, and you always will be. I still need you in my life. And I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid that I'm gonna lose you…that I _am_ losing you."

Reba stayed silent for a second and he could sense her searching deep into his own eyes, weighing carefully the sincerity in his confession. She must have sensed it after a second, for he saw the tough, steely look her own eyes held the whole time he spoke dissolve to one of compassion and sympathy.

"Brock," she said quietly, "you may have lost me as a wife, but as long as you live you'll never have to worry about losing me as a friend." He stared at her kind of hurt for a second until she caught the hint. "As a best friend."

Immense joy eclipsed all other feelings as he stared deeply into her eyes, drinking in the sincerity and friendly love shining through them. He wanted to take her in his arms so much, just to feel that warmth a bit more tangibly rather than just feel it in him when he looked at her. But he just admitted some deep feelings to her and such a gesture might be viewed as too much of a romantic one towards someone who was about to get married. Still, the longing remained and he stayed torn.

Fortunately he didn't have to remain that way for long, for Reba took it upon herself to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in close. Brock closed his eyes and breathed her scent in deep as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in as closely as possible. So many times he had held her like this since they began their on again, off again relationship some thirty years ago, but it never ceased to make him feel like he was home again; like he had rediscovered a piece of himself he never knew he was missing until he found it again.

All of a sudden the door to Reba's dressing room flew open, and for a moment Brock felt his heart freeze. That was all he needed, to be caught in a compromising position with his ex-wife but either her fiancée or his current wife. Fortunately though, he heard Reba, who was the one facing the door, give out an exasperated sigh.

"Van, what in the heck do you think you're doin'," she cried out. Brock reluctantly let her out of his grasp and turned to see his son-in-law stumble into the room, one hand covering his eyes and the other waving about in front of him to insure that he didn't run into anything. It didn't help much though. Van still kicked and stepped on just about any poor object that happened to be in his way.

"Mrs. H., we have a problem," Van announced in an abnormally loud tone, probably to compensate for his temporary blindness. Reba winced and put a finger to her ears.

"Alright, but first would you mind telling me why you have your eyes covered?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he stated loudly, as if it was the most logical explanation in the world. Reba and Brock both rolled their eyes.

"Van, that's only true for the groom! Now open your eyes and tell me what's goin' on," she replied, her tone growing testier and testier by the second. Brock really pitied Van and his nativity. He should know better than to upset a bride just a few minutes before her wedding.

"Oh wow Mrs. H., you look really pretty," he commented once he removed his hand from his eyes. "Is that dress new?"

"Van," Reba snapped, "just tell me what's so important that you had to come barging into my dressing room."

"Oh! Um…" there was a long pause while Reba and Brock waited for Van to recollect, "Oh yeah! Brad's parent's flight was cancelled and they're not gonna be able to make it to the wedding."

"Oh no," Reba said sadly. "Oh poor Brad, he really wanted them to be here. How's he takin' it?"

"Pretty good, he was just worried about who's gonna take his father's place now," Van replied.

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot about that," she admitted. Since Reba's parents both passed away a couple of years ago, Brad's father graciously volunteered to walk her down the aisle. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"I'll do it," Brock piped up. Both Reba and Van turned towards him with looks of astonishment plastered on their faces.

"What," Reba exclaimed.

"I said I'll walk you down the aisle," he stated simply, to which she just scoffed.

"Don't you think it would be a little _strange_ to have the ex-husband walk the bride to her new husband?"

"Reba, the woman who broke up your first marriage is now serving as maid of honor. I think we pretty much threw tradition out the window with that little fact alone," Brock pointed out.

"He kinda has a point there, Mrs. H.," Van agreed. Reba stared between the two of them before rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Fine," she relented. "Only friends and family are out there anyway. If they haven't been living under a rock for the past eight years, nothing this family does should shock them anymore! Van, go tell Brad the new plans."

"Right away, Mrs. Brad," he said with a tiny salute before bounding off. Reba shook her head a bit and turned her attention to Brock.

"Well, looks like you're my new stand-in father," she told him, prompting a grimace on his part.

"I really don't look that old, do I!"

"Well if it wasn't for that bald spot…" she teased with a little pat on his head. Brock assumed a worried expression and fingered his blonde tresses. What it just him or did they seem thinner than a few seconds ago!

"Brock, relax! I was only kidding," she tried to allay his fears. He gave her a weak smile and a scoff.

"I knew that," he told her, but the anxiety still lingering in his eyes told her otherwise. She chuckled a bit and took his hand.

"Come on, I think I hear the music starting to play." She began to lead him out the door, but before she could he gently pulled her back.

"Hey Reba," he said softly.

"Yeah," she asked, a bit of impatience present in her voice.

"I…I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For hearing me out. And for not laughing at my feelings….well, not laughing _too_ much anyway," he added with a chuckle. Reba smiled at him.

"There's no need to thank me Brock. It's actually nice that you feel the need to be honest with me. And it only took thirty years to learn how to do so!" The sincere look she had been giving him a second ago quickly transformed to a sarcastic grin. Brock narrowed his eyes at her.

"Still the red-headed mood killer, I see," he retorted. Reba rolled her eyes.

"I was only kiddin'! Now, can I go get married please?"

"You bet! You ready to become Mrs. Bradley McEntire," he asked as he offered her his hand again. Reba grinned.

"Reba McEntire….has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"I think so," he answered with a grin. And with that the two went off to the entrance to the main sanctum of the church, waiting for the music to switch from Pachelbel's Canon in D to the wedding march. Once it did Reba quickly looped her right arm with Brock's left, and he could feel her trembling a little, probably from sheer excitement. Despite himself, he couldn't have been happier for her.

The doors swung open a few moments later to reveal all eyes of the people present upon them, and together they slowly began to make their way down the aisle. Brock tried to keep his eyes fixed in front of him but very now and then he would steal a few quick glances down at Reba, and he could see her just beaming. She looked about as radiant as he had ever seen her, save for their own wedding of course. In his opinion nothing could ever top the way she had looked on that day.

Before he knew it, they had made their way to the head of the altar and it was time to give her away. He wasn't quite sure what he should do, just let go of her arm and go sit down or give her a hug or what, but once again Reba took care of it. She closed the gap between them and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper softly in his ear before looking him straight in the eye and smiling warmly at him. Brock couldn't say a word. Instead he stared intensely at her in return, trying to communicate just how happy he was despite those feelings that still lingered for her. She turned away from him quickly after that, giving her full attention to Brad from then on, but deep down he knew she got the message. She had always had the amazing ability to read him better than anyone, making words unnecessary between them. This was just one of those times when that skill came in handy.

As the minister began to recite the wedding vows, Brock took his seat and spent the remainder of the ceremony studying the happy couple. He could tell immediately that Reba was the happiest she had been in a long time, and with one look at Brad he could see that he was just bursting with joy as well. Anyone could see they really were meant for each other.

"If anyone here has a cause as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Brock suddenly heard the minister say. Silence followed and Reba took that opportunity to shoot him a secret playful death glare. He chuckled and gave her a smirk in return. When no one spoke up the wedding carried on as planned, but Brock's mind wandered elsewhere.

Of course he had objections, he would _always_ have objections, but none of them could matter anymore. Technically he had moved on when he married Barbra Jean, and now it was finally Reba's turn to do the same. Still his mind kept running through all the milestones of their twenty year marriage together; all the good times they definitely weren't going to get to experience ever again; and as more and more of those memories began to build something inside Brock began to hurt terribly. He wished Barbra Jean had been sitting next to him instead of standing by Reba's side as her maid of honor. He longed to hold her hand at that moment, just so he could feel that he still had someone he could love and that loved him. In his mind he knew everything was going to be alright, but despite his efforts he just couldn't get his heart to feel the same way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bradley McEntire." A thunderous applause went up from the guests, startling Brock out of his reverie. As a reflex he stood up and joined in with the clapping, even though he was still experiencing a bit of emotional angst. The bride and groom walked hand in hand down the aisle and out the church, and just like that the wedding was over. Brock and Reba were really over, as he should have believed eight ago. Maybe it would hurt a little less today if he had done so.

Later on at the reception, Brock sat at his table poking absent-mindedly at the chocolate cake Reba and Brad had just cut. _Reba always did love chocolate cake_, he thought with a hint of woefulness; times that he would come home from work and surprise her with a chocolate cupcake from the corner bakery playing in his head. Across the banquet hall he could see the new Mrs. McEntire giggling as she fed her husband a piece of the very cake he held in his hand, effectively squashing those pretty little daydreams. Things would definitely never be like that between the two of them again.

_Like there was any hope before she got remarried,_ he reminded himself. In addition to being incredibly selfish and wrong, it had been also been ridiculous of him to hope that things would stay the same forever; that Reba would remain single and he could still hold on to her somehow. She had stolen the hearts of many a men since their divorce, it was only a matter of time before one of them stole hers right back. He was a fool to think anything otherwise, and the heartache he was suffering through now just went to show it.

"Well, can't say I don't deserve it," he told himself quietly. He had set himself for this kinda of anguish nine years ago when he started fooling around with Barbra Jean. Being with her had been fun and easy at the time; and it had made him forgot all about what had scared him the most during his and Reba's separation--losing her. Now the past was finally catching up to him. He was aching just as Reba probably ached when she saw him go off with Barbra Jean. It was his turn to be on the end of watching the person you loved for so long be happy with another; the end that seethed with jealous towards the person who had taken them away. This was his cross to bear.

A few minutes later Brock saw Reba and Brad part ways, Reba going off to dance and Brad going off to mingle with a few guests. Brock figured it was the perfect time to go tell Brad what he had been meaning to tell him ever since the pair announced their engagement. Brock got up from his seat and sort of moseyed around a bit until Brad was alone again, only then did he casually stride up to his side and take a stance next to him.

"Hey Brock," he greeted when he felt his presence, though he didn't acknowledge him with his eyes.

"Hey Brad." Brock picked up on his absent-mindedness and followed his gaze, quickly seeing what had his companion so entranced. Reba, Barbra Jean, Van, Cheyenne, and the rest of the kids were all in a large circle in the middle of the dance floor, each taking turns dancing in the middle of it. They all seemed to be having the time of their lives, especially Reba, who with her white dress and dazzling smile just seemed to glow. Brock understood perfectly why Brad had that loving, slightly goofy smile across his face.

"You having fun," Brock asked after a bit of silence.

"Huh? Oh yes! This was a great place to have the reception. You have a great talent for planning weddings, Brock."

"Yeah, well just make sure you keep that little secret to yourself. I've already had to threaten Van's life to keep him from advertising my wedding planning services on the golf course." Brad laughed heartily.

"Your secret's safe with me, don't worry." After his laughter subsided, he grew serious again. "But really, I can't thank you enough for all you've done. You've made Reba so happy." Brad's stare strayed from Brock again as he turned to look at Reba, and Brock could see an intense love shining in his eyes as he did so. A joy over the fact that she finally found someone warmed Brock's heart.

"It was my pleasure, really," Brock assured him. "There, um, is one thing you can do for me though…"

"You name it," Brad agreed cheerily.

"Don't ever hurt Reba." Brad was a bit taken aback at the sudden command, and he shot a confused look at Brock's direction.

"What….?"

"Don't ever hurt her, Brad…especially not the way I hurt her. She's a wonderful person, and she definitely doesn't deserve to ever go through something like that again. Just make sure you love her for the rest of your life."

"Brock, you have my word that that is _not _going to happen. I would never be able to something so horrible to her! No offense…."

"None taken," Brock assured him.

"I intend to spend the rest of my life with that woman," Brad continued, gesturing to Reba with his eyes, "and I guarantee you I won't do anything to screw that up."

"Good," he replied with a smile. It faded away though and was replaced by a solemn look yet again. "Because she's my best friend, and I still care about her a lot. I know that sounds stupid coming from me, but it's true. Be sure to take care of her, okay?"

"With my life," Brad agreed. Brock studied him for a minute, carefully calculating the sincerity in his eyes before finally being satisfied. He gave him a smile and a manly pat on the arm.

"Besides, if you ever do end up hurting her, I'm going to have no choice but to kill you," he cut with a joke. Brad laughed again.

"Duly noted," he assured him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I see my beautiful bride calling me." Brock turned his attention to the dance floor and saw Reba gesturing for her husband to join her as everyone began to pair up for the slow number that had just started up. Brock scanned the crowd for his own wife before finding her sitting at one of the tables with Henry and his grandchildren. Now would probably be a good time to go ask her for a dance.

At the same time, Brad had weaved his way through the crowd and made it over to his new wife's side, immediately taking her into his arms and beginning to sway with the music. Reba said nothing, instead just giving him that beautiful smile that would forever make him go weak in the knees.

"I think I've officially been threatened by every male member of your family now," he told her after a while to make conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Van and Jake cornered me yesterday during the rehearsal dinner to tell me if I hurt you I'd have them to deal with, then Brock tells me the same thing today."

"_He_ told _you_ not to hurt me?"

"Yeah, right before I came over here." Brad immediately picked up on the rage building up in Reba's eyes, and he knew she was about ready to call Brock out on the cruel irony of his statement.

"It really wasn't in a threatening manner though," he added quickly. "He just told me that you don't deserve to be hurt again so to make sure I didn't do so. I think he really still cares about you a lot, Reba."

Brad watched as the fire in her eyes slowly cooled into a look that he couldn't quite read. Of course there was an element of surprise in there, but it was mixed with something he really didn't expect to see--genuine affection. He guessed that Brock must have told her something earlier that made his and Brad's exchange touch something deep down within her. If Brad were a less secure man he supposed he would be jealous, but he knew that Reba loved him with all her heart, not only because she had told him so repeatedly but also because it shined through those very eyes that currently held affection for another man. A bit of lingering emotion for someone she had loved for twenty years was not only understandable, but a bit tragic at the same time. She must have loved him just as much as she loved Brad today, which meant it must have nearly killed her to see him go. At that very moment Brad swore he would keep his word to Brock and never do anything to put that kind of pain in his wife's eyes ever again.

Meanwhile, Brock had led his much delighted current wife by the hand over to the dance floor and took her in his arms. It had been a while since they danced together and if felt good to hold her like that again. He felt the warmth of her body up against him take him far away from their arguments and the pain they caused one another over their short marriage. It was moments like this where he realized how much he truly did love her.

But as they were swaying to the soft romantic music, Brock looked past Barbra Jean's shoulder and caught sight of Reba looking at him. He locked his eyes with hers and saw the affection held within them, immediately becoming confused.

"Thank you," he saw her mouth to him.

"For what," Brock mouthed back, now even more baffled then before. There was a moment where Reba just stared and smiled at him.

"For everything." It took a long moment of Brock just staring at her like a clueless dope before it finally dawned on him. Brad must have told her what they had talked about, and instead of being mad like he thought she would be--well, she probably was to begin with—she was touched. Brock's heart fluttered yet again.

He grinned at her and was about to mouth a "you're welcome" in response, but at that very moment another couple passed by them, temporarily blocking his view of Reba. By the time they were gone Reba had broken eye contact, leaning her head against Brad's shoulders and closing her eyes before sighing with perfect contentment. Brock's spirits deflated as he turned his attention back to the warmth of his wife, who had leaned her head against his shoulder as well, though in a slightly more awkward manner considering her taller stature. He leaned his own head against the top of hers and sighed sadly.

He loved his current wife; he knew he did. So it was still a complete mystery to him why Reba had such an affect on him; why just one look into her eyes made his world turn completely upside down yet brought such stability to it at the same time. They had both moved on now, to other people who loved them just as Reba and Brock had once loved each other, but the doubts and the "what ifs" still remained. Now looking at his ex-wife and the man who now had the right to call her his true love hold each other so close, Brock wondered if things would ever be normal again.


	2. Ten Years Later

_One two three, one two three, one two three, _Brock repeated to himself over and over again as he stared down at his feet and desperately tried to keep in time with the waltz he was dancing to. He had never been much of a dancer, he realized after he was turned down several times by the touring company of "A Chorus Line", so it didn't help at all that the woman he was dancing with moved as gracefully as a swan.

"Are you okay there, Mr. Hart," his dancing partner asked, a slight smirk playing at her lips. Brock looked up and grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah I'm fine Laura, just a bit out of practice I guess. I haven't really danced like this since Reba's wedding." Laura giggled.

"Well relax, you're doing great." Brock gave her a grateful smile and kept eye contact with her, trying to resist the urge to look down at his feet and obsess over what they were doing. Laura smiled assuredly and took it upon herself to guide him without making it look like she was in the lead. He smiled again and began to relax a bit more, thankful to have such a kind and considerate daughter-in-law.

_Daughter-in-law,_ Brock replayed those words in his head. _I can't believe I have a daughter-in-law now._ He had sat through the wedding not but an hour again and yet it was still taking a while for it all to sink in. Although it had been a year since Jake graduated college, Brock never really realized how much of a man he had grown up to be until that day. It seemed like just yesterday Reba told him she was pregnant for the third time. _Boy, does time sure ever fly._

Without Brock realizing it, the music stopped, and Laura pulled out of their dance stance to give him a hug.

"Thanks for the dance, Dad," she told him fondly into his ear. Brock felt his heart warm at the loving title and hugged her even tighter.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied before pulling away. She gave him one last smile before returning to Jake's side and taking his hand. Brock watched with fondness as Jake smiled down at his wife and kissed her tenderly, incredibly happy that his son had finally found someone he could spend the rest of his life with. He had been the last of his three older children who's life hadn't quite settled completely yet, but now he could lay those fears to rest. Jake was married now and had landed himself a great job as a sports writer for some of the most prominent newspapers and magazines. He may not have had any athletic talent to boast of, but the fact that he could write about other people's talents was still pretty impressive. And it still got Brock the best seats to various sporting events, which is all that really mattered to him—besides the fact that Jake was happy, he quickly reminded himself. And he was, just like the rest of his family.

At that thought, Brock's eyes began to roam across the banquet hall and finally came to rest on Cheyenne, his little girl. He scoffed at his own thought, "little girl". She certainly wasn't little and she hadn't been for quite sometime now. Besides the fact that she and Van have been married for nearly eighteen years now, she was also the mother of a beautiful teenager now, and another ten-year-old. Brock watched with a smile as Van and Cheyenne reprimanded Elizabeth for smacking her little brother, Steve on the arm after he refused to quit following her and Henry, who was now also seventeen, around the banquet hall while they talked to some of the other guests their age. It reminded him a lot of when Cheyenne was no older than Steve and had to be reprimanded the same way for treating five year old Kyra so poorly when she tried to follow her around. He couldn't help but smirk to himself, a little glad that Cheyenne was finally getting a taste of her own medicine. But besides all the teenager angst around their household, Cheyenne and Van were still happy as well. Both had thriving careers as a real estate agent and drug/alcohol counselor respectively and their children were happy and healthy. They couldn't ask for anything more.

Brock's thoughts began to wander to his youngest daughter Kyra as he scanned the room for her. He finally spotted her over by her husband Mark's side, watching her older sister and brother-in-law with a bemused smile just as Brock had been doing. He couldn't believe how much her life had changed. Not only was she married and expecting a child now, but she was married to the manager of her very successful music career. Together they had created a label for themselves and debuted Kyra and her band's very first record, which turned out to be a major hit. Brock would never forget the first time of heard his daughter's voice on the radio. It was a mind-blowing yet thrilling experience.

Fame was a funny thing though; after that people just didn't want to know more about Kyra, but her family's life all of sudden became very interesting as well. Brock lost count how many times he's gotten calls from newspaper reporters or magazine writers wanting to know more about Kyra's childhood. It was strange at first, but he had to admit he started to find it kind of fun after awhile. He even got to be on television along with Reba, Brad, Van, Cheyenne, Jake, and Barbra Jean a couple of years back after her band won their first Grammy. Boy had that ever been an experience! Prior to that, Reba had helped co-write a song with Kyra, sort of as a fun little mother-daughter project. She had no idea it would ever end up on one of their records, nor did she ever imagine herself actually performing it with Kyra on national television, but she did on that very appearance. Brock still remembered vividly how blown away he had been by how good they sounded together. The rest of America shared his opinion, apparently, for later on the audio of the live performance began to pick up some unsolicited radio air play. The entire family, especially Reba, watched with wonderment as the single actually climbed the charts, eventually becoming a top twenty hit. Needless to say a couple of record contract offers followed, but Reba declined to no one's surprise. Her life was far too settled to suddenly toss herself into that kind of world (not to mention that Kyra claimed she would just "die of embarrassment"). Billboard did reward her with a little plaque however, and did a feature of her and Kyra in an issue of their magazine; both of which are proudly displayed on top of Brad and Reba's mantle. After all, it's not every day a person with no record contract gets a top twenty hit!

Yes, things certainly had been crazy for a good long while now, but it wasn't like the Hart clan wasn't used to it. Ever since that infamous day in court-mandated therapy some eighteen years ago, it seemed like one insane fiasco after another would just keep popping up every week….except during the summers, for some odd reason….but anyway, in all honesty that was sort of the way Brock preferred it. He had a feeling life would be incredibly dull without the kooky antics of the ones he loved most in this world.

Brock suddenly realized that he must have been standing stationary at the dance floor without actually dancing longer than any sane person should, so he decided to make his way over to the bar where he last spotted his wife. When he arrived however, she was nowhere to be found, but instead a somewhat exasperated Reba sat alone on one of the bar stools. Definitely a tale-tell sign that his wife had once been there.

"Hey Reba, you seen Barbra Jean around," he still asked, though the frustrated sigh that followed made the question all the more unnecessary.

"One too many times, yeah," Reba replied. "She was just here telling me a fascinating tale about how she would help gut chickens on her grandma's farm when she was a little girl." Brock couldn't help but give out a little chuckle. That would explain the untouched chicken meal sitting next to her on the bar.

"Sorry," he apologized for the antics of his wife, a bit of reflex after seventeen years of marriage. "You want me to go get you something else to eat?" Reba grimaced.

"No thanks. This may come as a shock, but food just doesn't sound too appealing right now." Brock gave a small laugh and stared at her. It was probably because of all the reflection he was doing that day, but all of sudden he noticed just how well Reba had aged. She was approaching sixty now (Brock, much to his chagrin, had already arrived) but she could easily pass for 45 or so. Although it wasn't quite as illustrious as it once was, her red hair still had a sparkle to it, and her face still held a remarkable amount of youth in spite of a few new wrinkles here and there. Plus it helped that she still had that slim, hourglass figure. Brock admired her ageless beauty, but at the same time he couldn't help but wish he had held up as well as she had. His increasingly thinning hair had all but given in to the grey streaks that had slowly been taking over his head, and he seemed discover a new wrinkle every day. Barbra Jean said it made him look distinguished, but he knew she was just trying to make him feel better, especially since she had hardly aged at all. Being almost twenty years her senior, Brock was beginning to realize just how much their age difference was going to show in the years to come, and he couldn't help but worry. If he hadn't looked like cradle robber before, he certainly was going to now.

"Brock," he heard Reba suddenly snap. "What are you staring at?" He realized in midst of his mind wandering he must have just rested his gaze on Reba and gawked at her for a good long while. He gave her an apologetic smile, but instead of explaining himself to her, he asked her something he had been meaning to ask her since the reception began.

"You want to dance?" Reba was taken aback.

"Dance! With you? But-but we haven't done that since…."

"I know," Brock interrupted her. "But this occasion is special." He offered her his hand, but she just stared at it reluctantly. He lowered his head to her eye level to catch her gaze.

"Please Reba?" He gave her those puppy dog eyes he knew she still couldn't resist and smiled triumphantly when he heard her sigh.

"Fine," she resigned. "But if Brad asks, it was your idea!" She gave him a small smirk before putting her hand in his and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. As if on cue, the upbeat number the band had been playing gave way to a softer, romantic ballad. Brock held her right hand in his left and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Reba seemed a bit hesitant at first, but as they began to move together to the music she relaxed a little and even allowed him to pull her closer. They danced in silence, never once breaking eye contact with each other.

"So it's Jake's wedding day," Brock said after a while, attempting to make small talk. "Not exactly how we pictured it, huh?"

"There are a few people I didn't think would be here," Reba admitted with a playful grin, obviously referring to Barbra Jean. "Either way, I still can't believe our last child is finally married."

"I know. It seems like just yesterday we were trying to get him to cough up that dollar fifty in change that he swallowed." Reba laughed delightfully and shook her head.

"We never have been a normal family, have we?"

"Well, who's to say what's normal anyway," he replied dismissively with a smile. "Besides, it keeps things interesting, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," she agreed only half-heartedly. "Though I must admit, I'm looking forward to a bit of peace now that things are starting to settle down. It's been a pretty crazy couple of decades."

"Yeah…" Brock agreed absent-mindedly, knowing perfectly well that he was mostly responsible for the craziness she was referring to, which meant he was also the one that put that almost enervated look that had flashed in her eyes when she spoke. All of a sudden Brock was compelled to speak from the heart.

"I'm so sorry, Reba." She turned a confused look to him.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For everything. For every time I disappointed you, or made you angry, or made you sad enough to cry. And I don't think I ever _really_ told you this before, but I'm so, so sorry for hurting you when I had my affair. I'm just….so sorry." He tore his eyes away from her face and looked down, half out of embarrassment for just spilling his heart out so suddenly like that, and half out of incredible guilt. Brock could hear his own heart pounding nervously in his ears, practically drowning out the music they were still swaying to, and he waited for her to end the torturous silence that had fallen between them. Finally she spoke.

"Brock, how can you still worry about that? It happened almost twenty years ago." The soft tone of her voice comforted him a little, and he finally found the strength to look up into her eyes again.

"I know, Reba, it's just…sometimes I see a bit of the hurt come back into your eyes and it kills me 'cause I know I'm the one that put it there. Sometimes I just wish I could take it all back, just so I could take the pain away." Reba gave him a small compassionate smile.

"Brock, you know as well as I do that things happen for a reason. I mean, look around. Our entire family is happy and we've both moved on and found people who love us with all their hearts. Maybe this is exactly the way things were supposed to turn out."

At her command, Brock did look around at all the smiling faces of his family and smiled a little himself. It had been a tough road, but things were indeed good now. But still, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that continually pierced his heart.

"I know you're right Reba. We all are exactly where we all should be. I just wish…I just wish we could have gotten here without me hurting you." In that instant all the pain of the last part of their marriage seemed to flash in Reba's eyes, and from the small sad smile she gave him thereafter, Brock could tell that she agreed. But there really was nothing either of them could do about it. If he could erase that pain from her memory he'd do it in a heartbeat, but all they could both do was live with their mistakes.

"Well, at least now I know I can handle just about anything," she told him with a reassuring smile. "Besides, I forgave you a long time ago Brock….and this time for real. No hidden resentments or sudden outbursts of violence, I promise...unless you really, really deserve it." Brock gave a small laugh and returned the bemused smile that played at her lips, but he didn't retort with a quip of his own. Instead he gave her hand a friendly squeeze and drifted off into his own thoughts. 

She was wonderful to offer such comforting assurances, but it didn't stop him from hating himself for hurting her all the more. She may have forgiven him a long time ago, but there was no doubt in his mind that he would never completely forgive himself, which is just how it should be. So long as there guilt lingering inside him it would prevent him from making the same mistake twice, and thus far it has. During his and Barbra Jean's numerous separations, a couple of opportunities came up for him to take comfort in the arms of another woman, but he took none of them. All it took was one flashback to the incredible pain Reba's eyes held when she found out he had cheated on her and his resolve to never put that kind of pain in Barbra Jean's eyes grew stronger. He just wished he had learned that sooner, like sixteen years sooner. At that thought, Brock once again locked eyes with Reba and gave her a tender smile.

"What," she asked after a moment.

"I still love you, ya know," he told her confidently. It may have slightly blown up in his face the last time he told her that ten years ago, but this time around the connotation was different. Ten years ago, he just let his emotions carry him away and blurt out things that probably should have never been spoken. This time he was just stating a fact. They had been husband and wife for twenty years, best friends five years before that, even closer friends sixteen years since; there was always going to be feelings that ran deeper than friendship between them. Of course they couldn't act on them, nor did either of them want to, but the fact that they both knew those feelings were there just bonded them even closer. 

"I still love you too," Reba replied with a small, slightly sad smile. "Still want to run away with me?"

"Oh yes," Brock teased, "In fact, I've got the plane tickets here in my pocket and a beach house reserved in Hawaii. We can start a new life together selling coconuts down by the shore." Reba laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Brock chuckled even heartier and grinned at her, so glad they could now joke about feelings that once had been so sensitive. He was just about to ask her for another dance so they could chat some more when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Brad standing behind him.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Brock answered playfully as he clutched Reba tighter. "Go get your own red-headed dance partner." Brad laughed.

"Well I would, but Kyra is a bit too pregnant and well…mean to dance with at the moment. I guess I'll just have to settle for my wife!"

"Oh thank you, honey. It's nice to hear I was your second choice," Reba retorted sarcastically, her eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. "If such is the case, I think I'll just stick with the dance partner I have right now, thank you very much!"

"Ha ha ha," Brad replied with a roll of his eyes. "Come here!" He grabbed the hand that had been on Brock's shoulder and pulled her out of Brock's grasp directly into his. Reba laughed and gave him a affectionate kiss on the cheek. Brock smiled wistfully and turned to go.

"Oh Brock," he heard Reba call out to him. He turned around and stared at her questioningly.

"Thanks for the dance," she told him sincerely, giving him a secret wink. Brock smiled fondly at her and winked right back. "You're still coming to our place for dinner on Sunday, right?"

"Yup, Barbra Jean and I will be there for sure."

"Who said anything about Barbra Jean being invited," she asked slyly. Brock gave her a sardonic smile. She and Barbra Jean may have been best friends for a while now but she still got on her nerves half the time, so it still gave Reba great pleasure to throw little digs at her every now and then. Brock had to admit, he couldn't really blame her.

"_Barbra Jean_ and I will be there on Sunday." Reba gave him that grin that still made him a bit weak at the knees before turning her attention back to her husband and their dance. Meanwhile, Brock drifted off to the sidelines, scanning the crowd for a dance partner but finding everyone already taken; even his wife, who was having a great time dancing with Jake. Brock took a seat at one of the tables that surrounded the dance floor and watched his family enjoy the evening. He had to admit it sure had been a marvelous one, for more reasons than one. His son was now happily married and he came to terms with emotions that he thought had long ago been put to rest.

His eyes roamed to Reba and Brad on the dance floor, happily chatting with one another and occasionally sharing a kiss. Brock still loved to see her happy, even if it wasn't with him. He still regretted losing her, but it didn't mean he regretted all that he had gained. His and Barbra Jean's love grew stronger every day, and he still had the wonderful family he had before, plus a few new members. On top of that, Reba finally found the love she deserved all along, which is all he ever wanted for her. Oh how he wished he could have been the one who was able to give it to her, but that wish was just one that was never meant to come true.

It would always be there though. Brock realized a while back that a special place in his heart had developed a long time ago, long before he met Reba that only she could fill. It had always been there, and it would probably always be there, no matter what the status of his and Reba's relationship was. He had loved her long before he even met her and he would love her long after they were both gone.

* * *

A/N: That's all she wrote, folks! Hope you were entertained a least a tiny bit and reviews are greatly appreciated as always! Until I write again!

Oh and for the record, there really was no point to that whole "Reba singing on national television" deal. I just threw that in for me and my warped imagination. Hope y'all don't mind:D 


End file.
